


Emptiness

by KrashingSpirit



Category: Third Watch
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2272548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrashingSpirit/pseuds/KrashingSpirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who does Faith really love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emptiness

I sit at my kitchen table holding a picture of us. I am reminded of a time, which seems so long ago, when her feelings for me reflected those that I had for her. But now times have changed. No longer are our talks about "us". Now she seems to only want to talk about "him"; the only one man beside my father who I hated. Apparently when he almost died in her arms, her feelings for him changed. Instead of thinking of him as the bastard she once said he was, now she says he is the man of her dreams. That’s what she said about me a few weeks ago…that I was the man of her dreams. A few weeks ago when her kids were at a friend’s house and her husband didn’t come home that night. When she came over to my house and cried in my arms. We ended up doing things that night that I thought she’d wake up regretting…but she didn’t. When she woke up in my arms she confessed she loved me, and wants to be with me. She told me that if she ever got up enough courage to leave her husband she would come back to my arms…that’s when she said I was the man of her dreams. A few hours later, she even told me that she was going to see a lawyer to set up divorce papers. Unfortunately, she waited to long. The next day was when the black out hit. Was it fate that they got trapped in an elevator together? Then he almost died in her arms. Why couldn’t he have just died? Maybe then she would have been mine. It’s not fair. I was so close to getting the sweetest and most beautiful woman I ever met. Why does it have to be this way now?

My life is just screwed up. First, my father beating on my mother and me, then having to arrest my own brother, and now Faith breaking my heart. I can’t stand it. I want out. I can’t be here anymore. I look down at the table and see the bottle of wine that I have consumed tonight. Just as I am about to get up to get another bottle, I hear a knock on the door. I get up, swaying as I walk, and open the door. She stands there, hurt. She can smell the alcohol on me right away. I don’t care. I’m past that stage. I can’t feel anything anymore.

With my speech slurred, I tell her to come in. I can see tears forming in her eyes. Instead of accepting my offer to come in, she turns around and runs. Where will she go? I don’t know. I try to run after her but I keep tripping over my own feet. All I can do is sit on the ground and call after her; she doesn’t even look back. I know I should feel scared, scared for her. Afraid that we would never be as close as we were on that night. However, all the emotions in me are gone. I have lost my “Faith” to go on. The only thing I feel now is emptiness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I can’t believe he did that. I mean, he knows how I feel about drinking; after all I’ve been through with my husband. He has some nerve to even pick up a drink. And I could tell he drank a lot just by his slurred speech and his inability to keep his balance. So I did the only think I could think of—I ran. I didn’t know what I was running from or where I was running to. I just had to get away. I could hear his footsteps on the pavement trying to run after me, but he kept tripping over his own feet. I heard him call my name, but I couldn’t bear to turn around and face him. I just kept running. I ran until I was out of breath.

I found a bench and sat down. I just let the tears stream down my face. Who do I turn to now? The one person who I normally run to is now who I’m running from. I feel my conscience pulling back toward him…telling me to face my fears. But I can’t. Not now.

I put my head in my hands and just cry. I cry for a long time. Then I hear something behind me. Fearing it is him, I don’t say anything. I feel a hand on my shoulder and hear my name. I turn around and it is my husband. I ask him what he is doing here. He says that he just came to the park to walk around. Since his heart attack he has been a different person. He claims to have found religion, and who am I to object. He hasn’t touched a drink since he got released from the hospital. I can’t believe this is the same man he was a month ago. He has completely changed.

He sits down on the bench next to me and takes me in his arms. I just hold him and cry. He doesn’t ask me what’s bothering me, I think he knows. He used to jump down my throat if I mentioned my partner, but now he understands. Although I don’t regret sleeping with my partner, I’ll never do it again. I’m back with the one man I have loved most of my entire life. I never gave up on him…and I promise I never will. 


End file.
